


Cold on the Shoulder

by jj_minerva



Series: Lightfoot Series [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Race Among The Ruins'. Daniel muses on what he has lost after the events of 'Tangent'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold on the Shoulder

Daniel shivered and wrapped his arms around himself; perhaps he should have brought his jacket. It was cold out on Jack's patio but Daniel was loath to return to the warmth and laughter. He'd rather freeze.

They were all in there, drinking and talking and celebrating the rescue of Jack and Teal'c. General Hammond had even come along this evening, although his stay had been brief. The rest were still going strong, riding on a tide of relief after the near fatal situation with the X-301.

Jacob Cater had given them all a dressing down back, safe and sound, at the Mountain, calling them infantile for messing around with Goa'uld technology. Sam had taken it the hardest and Jack had come to her rescue, speaking up for her, for once taking everyone by surprise with his eloquence.

Oh yes, Jack was full of surprises tonight. Daniel downed the last of his scotch and smiled bitterly. Perhaps it was the relief of surviving against impossible odds that put Jack in such fine form, inviting everyone back to his house for an impromptu celebration; everyone including the sergeants and the technicians and anyone else who had leant a hand in his rescue.

And Major Paul Davis.

That was where Jack was now, sandwiched nicely between Davis and Carter, the centre of attention. Jack was not above a little mild flirtation either. It was becoming a regular occurrence with Cater; Daniel had resigned himself to that and tried not to wince. But to see Jack verbally sparing with Davis was like a knife to the heart.

Daniel watched through the window. That had been him once; sitting there with hero worship glowing in his eyes; his soul possessed as surely as if by a Goa'uld. But he'd gone too far. Daniel had taken it from being just a game to something serious and Jack had ended it all on a dry and desolate planet almost a year ago. Since then, everything had changed between them, so much so, that today Jack had not even offered a word of thanks for Daniel's part in the rescue mission.

It was probably an oversight; it couldn't be deliberate. But Daniel wondered all the same. Of course Cater had played the major role and Jacob too, so it was only right that they be the heroes of the hour. But Daniel was the one who had procured the information from the Tok'ra in the first place. Daniel shivered again, trying not to think about his confrontation with Anise. He'd used the only thing he had to bargain with the woman and it left him feeling sick and cold inside. But it was a small price to pay to save Jack's life. And Jack meant so much to him; always had and always would. It hurt, Daniel finally admitted to himself, to see Jack all cosied up with Cater and now Davis, when he could use a bit of that cosying himself.

Anise or Freya or whichever one of them had been in control at the time had been more than eager to pass on a little information for the chance to seduce Daniel. She'd even asked if perhaps he'd come back and bring Jack along too if the rescue was a success. Now Daniel just wanted to forget the feel of her hands on his skin; wanted Jack to hug him like he used to and ruffle his hair and tell him he did good. He missed the casual touches most of all. Jack's hand on his shoulder had always meant so much.

Daniel turned away and looked up into the night sky; the stars brilliant and brittle and cold. These moods came on him more and more these days as he watched Jack and Sam grow closer together. Was Jack a hypocrite or did he see a relationship with his 2IC as somehow more acceptable than one with Daniel? Jack had been quick enough to dismiss Daniel's suggestion that they could be more than friends, yet he seemed to be heading towards just that with Carter. Was it to do with gender or was Jack all talk and no action? Would he lead her on the way he had led Daniel? The way Jack looked to be leading Paul Davis too? Perhaps the three of them knew the rules. They were all military and knew how far they could push things without crossing that final line.

Daniel knew that too now; or thought he did until Paul Davis had taken him by surprise. Davis' line was very different to Jack's, but perhaps that was because it was just sex. They didn't have to work with each other every day and their hearts weren't involved. With Jack it would have been different.

Had it been that obvious the way he felt about Jack? Davis had picked it up easily when they sat side by side through the Replicator disaster. Picked it up and offered a shoulder when Daniel was most in need. He'd been grateful too and so hadn't refused when later Davis offered more. Which made it all the more hurtful now because Davis was in there flirting with Jack, and Jack was playing up to it, grinning at Davis, his hand resting on Davis' shoulder.

Perhaps he should just leave, plead tiredness or drunkenness and go home alone. Damned it he'd be sleeping with Davis tonight; the last thing Daniel wanted was more demands on his body.

"Hey Daniel? What are you doing out here alone?"

Daniel whirled, almost stumbling, suddenly realising just how drunk he was. "Nothing Jack, just …thinking."

"Dangerous habit Daniel; thinking alone." Jack stood poised in the door way, a beer in each hand.

Daniel tried to smile. "Yeah."

Jack cleared his throat. "I hear you were the one who managed to get the Tok'ra to spill the beans on Jacob's mission. Would have liked to have seen that; you taking on Anise."

Daniel laughed. Jack couldn't know how apt his comment was.

"What happened to your lip?"

Daniel paled. "Err, I must have bitten it, you know, or chewed it while we were worrying over a plan to rescue you and Teal'c."

Jack crossed to stand beside Daniel and handed him a beer. "You sure of that?" He cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "Just wondered if Anise had something to do with it? Likes to get rough, does she?"

There was no hiding Daniel's blush. He upended the beer and drank half without stopping.

Jack was grinning. "Way to go, Daniel. What did you do? Seduce her?"

"Umm, not exactly. It was more like …"

Jack slapped him on the back. "You dog! What was she like?"

"Jack I…"

"Did she leave the light on?"

Daniel looked away. "I did it to save you Jack. That's all. If there had been any other another way I would have gladly taken it." Daniel drank down the rest of the beer. "Do you think I actually enjoy having another damned snake possessed bimbo getting her hands on my dick?"

"Just hands Daniel?"

"Shut up Jack." Jack was drunk too, Daniel decided, else he would never be saying these things. He made to walk away but staggered, almost falling until Jack caught.

"You're drunk Danny."

"Le'me go Jack," Daniel replied, voice harsher than he intended.

"Is everything all right out here, sir?" It was Paul Davis, the last person Daniel wanted to see at the moment.

"Daniel's had a few too many. I think he needs to go home."

"I'll take him sir. I've only had two."

"Thanks Davis." Jack turned to Daniel who was still in his grasp. "Go home with Davis, Daniel." Jack said gently. "He'll look after you."

Jack knew. It was there in his eyes; tacit approval that it was all right for him to fuck around with Davis. Daniel almost laughed out loud. Was Jack giving them his blessing. And then he saw something else as Jack handed him bodily to Davis. Relief. Jack was relieved that Daniel was finally off his hands; relieved that he wouldn't be making cow eyes at him any longer. It was the final blow.

"Take care of him, Major," Jack was saying to Davis, hand squeezing Davis' shoulder again, eyes twinkling.

"Don't worry sir, he'll be fine with me. Go back and enjoy the party. I think Major Carter is looking for you."

Daniel didn't protest as Davis led him to his car, didn't protest as he drove him home or invited himself in. He didn't protest when Davis followed him into the bedroom, pushed him down onto the bed and proceeded to strip off his clothes. Daniel buried his face in the pillows as Davis buried his cock in his arse. All he wanted was oblivion and he could achieve it just as easily this way as getting drunk. Did it matter if he woke tomorrow with a sore head or a sore arse? At this point the question was moot.

He must have slept because the phone woke him. Davis was still there, snoring beside him. Daniel looked at the clock; 3.15 am. He let the machine pick up.

"Hey Danny," Jack's voice was slurred. "Just remembered I don't think I thanked you properly for what you did today." There was a pause, the sound of someone breathing. "Ya know, with Anise and all. That surprised me…it took guts. I would'na done it."

Davis stirred and opened his eyes. Daniel put his finger to his lips, gesturing silence, straining to hear the rest of Jack's message.

"Anyway, just wanted to say that… Guess yer sleeping…or something." Jack hung up; the machine clicked off.

Davis snorted. "He's got it bad."

"What?" Daniel asked as he lay down again. Davis was all over him in moments.

"He wants you, wants this," Davis replied, hands and mouth wandering.

Daniel's laugh was bitter. "You're wrong Paul."

Davis stopped, leaned up on his elbows and looked at Daniel. "No I'm not. I've seen the way he looks at you, heard the way he talks about you." Daniel tried to look away but Davis caught his chin in his hand. "The Colonel's problem is that the only thing he is ever going to let get up his arse are regulations. He's the one who's missing out Daniel, while we have all the fun."

Davis stopped talking and went back to work. Daniel let him, content to lay there and wonder what had inspired the late night phone call. Could it be that Jack was laying awake, as cold and lonely as Daniel would be in a few minutes. Daniel didn't fool himself by thinking Davis made any difference in his life. Sometimes, laying next to Davis with the sweat still cooling on his skin, Daniel felt he had never been so alone in his life. It was then that his thoughts turned to Jack and what they might have had together.

He wondered if Jack ever did the same.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written March 2004


End file.
